


Boy King Sammy’s Bleeding Hearts Club

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Irreverence, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Traditional Media, Watercolour, half naked Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: The request was for a Boy King Sam portrait that incorporates the aspects of religious iconography, so hopefully this fits the remit!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: King of Hell Sam Winchester's Birthday Promptfic* Extravaganza!





	Boy King Sammy’s Bleeding Hearts Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WetSammyWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [WetSammyWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/pseuds/WetSammyWinchester) in the [Antichristmas_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Antichristmas_2020) collection. 



Happy Birthday for 2nd May to the tallest half of Team Winchester! Made for AO3's King of Hell prompt challenge [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Antichristmas_2020/profile#faq). Why not go visit for more Sammy goodies over the next few days.  
Teaser  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/49836107573/in/dateposted/)  
Warnings for religious themes and irreverence.

It's Boy King Sammy’s Bleeding Hearts Club and  
I hope you will enjoy the show  
It's Boy King Sammy’s Bleeding Hearts Club and  
Sit back and let the evening go  
It's wonderful to be here,  
It's certainly a thrill  
You're such a lovely audience,  
I'd like to take you home with us, I'd love to take you home  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/49836949837/in/photostream/)

Process stuff:  
It's a large one for me, A3 size for a change. 25% cotton Rembrandt watercolour paper, for those interested in such things. Pencil sketch, then watercolour on top, so trying not to get that marbled background over Sam's body was fun. The gold leaf was applied last, and I used little scraps of it dotted around because the salt thingy didn't really work LOL.

Here's the pencil sketch  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/49836652251/in/photostream/)

I also tried some colour/composition studies, which I didn't really use  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/49836953117/in/photostream/)  
This is my workstation partway through - thought I might as well use the big draughting table, and set it up in the living room.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/49836951132/in/photostream/) oh yeah, for the observant of you, that's the manip mockup I made to use as a reference on the left.


End file.
